


Life on Mars

by Lothiriel84



Series: Happiness Inc. [6]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Sailors fighting in the dance hall





	Life on Mars

He had begged Colin to let him sit out this one, of course he had; as thrilled as he was about being reinstated in his previous role in the Science Department as well as Colin’s personal assistant, he definitely wasn’t looking forward to collaborating with Jo’s special research team, no matter how excited Colin was about the prospect of getting his share in the youth pill project.

Quite unsurprisingly, it hadn’t taken Colin much effort to wheedle David into doing it anyway; that was the story of his life, and in many ways he wouldn’t swap it for all the untold wonders in the entire multiverse. That didn’t change the fact that he was more than a little nervous about the prospect of facing Colin’s former boyfriend from a parallel dimension, even more so as he knew he would hate himself with a passion, had he been in the other man’s shoes.

As it turned out, David Price was nothing like his Martian counterpart; quite apart from his boyish good looks and seemingly friendly attitude, he was light years more laid-back yet simultaneously self-assured, and nowhere near as angry as he expected him to be. Still, the man couldn’t resist picking on him ever so subtly, which had David far more flustered than it ought to.

“Look, I’m sorry, all right?” he burst out eventually, his frazzled nerves getting the better of him. “I mean, not about Colin and I picking it up from where we left off, but that you had to find out that way. I just – I had to, and I won’t apologise for that.”

The man regarded him with a mildly interested expression, his mouth curling in the beginning of a smirk – he looked even younger than David himself was, and far more handsome that he could ever hope to be; it didn’t take a genius to figure out why Colin had been so taken with him up to only a few weeks prior, regardless of Colin’s repeated reassurances about his true feelings for David.

Luckily for him, any subsequent awkwardness was quickly diffused as Colin Denham himself finally made his entrance, looking for all the world like he was absolutely entitled to being late if he so happened to choose, and everyone else should just be pleased he had decided to show up at all. David was probably the only one to notice his own counterpart’s instinctive territorial reaction, as he walked in right after Colin, yet immediately placed himself between his current partner and his former lover; or more likely, Colin had indeed noticed as much, but elected to ignore it in favour of charming his way into what he regarded as a life-changing project, and one that he most definitely wanted to be a part of.

“There you are, darling,” Dave greeted him in an overtly affectionate manner, making a show of placing his hand warmly on his arm, and standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. Earth David seemed to momentarily freeze on his tracks, then grudgingly accepted what was clearly an act aimed at a rather specific audience, namely Colin himself.

“All right, gentlemen,” Jo’s gruff tone cut in as she approached the group, glaring at each of them in turn before dropping a heavy folder onto the desk. “We’re here to do a job, so I hope you’re all going to adhere to the required professional standards – yes, I’m talking to you as well, Mr Denham.”

Colin flashed one of his most charming grins at her, then proceeded to sneak his arm around David’s waist. It was going to be a long day, David thought to himself, even as he couldn’t resist leaning into the familiar touch.  


End file.
